Temper
Learning Temper is a school of magic discovered and refined by the Anuirean people fairly recently when compared to other schools. A finely-disciplined race of warriors, the Anuireans continuously strove to hone their skills in combat, and rather than viewing magic as the anti-thesis of physical might and weapons prowess, found a way to use magic to amplify their existing might the same way a blacksmith tempers steel into a keen and powerful blade. Temper must be learned by a Temperist of Artisan level or higher. The Artisan can use their power to fortify her companions resolve as well as her own, and once touched in such a way an aspiring Temperist will be able to tap into their own internal power. It is important to note that Temper is a magical skill that can only be used on top of Combat Skills and Body-Building. No matter how man skill points a character assigns into Temper, they will not be able to use the corresponding Temper abilities until their Combat (any style) and Body-Building skills are in the same skill range. (Example: Bob has 43 points in Temper but only 33 points in Body-Building and 27 points in Weapon (Short-Sword). Even though his Temper points should put him as a Journeyman (which starts at 41 points) he will not be able to use Journeyman Temper abilities until he elevates both Body-Building and Weapon, Scimitar to at least 41 points also.) Strengthen The Temperist is able to use arcane energy to strengthen their muscles equal to that of a creature much larger than themselves. A Strengthened character can strike harder with their weapons, punch harder with their fists, and ultimately put more raw power behind their attacks. While this ability is in effect the Temperist will look larger and more muscled. As the Temperist increases in power, the level of strength they can give themselves increases also. Quicken The Temperist can use their power to increase their own speed and accuracy in combat, able to avoid blows more easily and duck around their opponent's defenses. This ability also improves dexterity and reflexes. As the Temperist increase in power their Quickness improves. Resolve This ability is two-fold. Firstly, the Temperist can toughen their own skin and bones to better resist blows and damage, aiding in their defensive capabilities. Secondly, using Resolve a Temperist can magically dampen emotions such as fear to focus better on the fight at hand. At higher levels the Temperist can even extend this ability to fortify the minds of their allies. Devastate Rather than an effect in an of itself, Devastate is a surge of energy that can be added as a brief surge of power to their other abilities to temporarily give them an added boost. For example, being able to punch through stone or solid metal, when normally only able to punch through wood. This magical aura of energy extends beyond the physical body of the Temperist like a suit of energy. Dangers and Side Effects Temper magic is potentially the most addictive and self-damaging branch of magic because it requires strict discipline of the mind as well as constant training of the body. A Temperist doesn't automatically know that their skill levels have to be high enough to support their magical abilities, this has to be taught. And unless the Temperist adheres strictly to a regimen of keeping themselves in top physical condition they risk becoming hopelessly addicted to their own magic and destroying their body a little bit more every time they use their power. Progression Summary Novice - Journeyman - Journeyman Temperisits Artisan - Artisan Temperists Master - Master Temperists Grand Master - Grand Temperists